Ouch
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: One step. Two step. Three step. Four. She was soon on the second floor and walking towards the head girl's dorm. She placed her hand on the door handle. She twisted it slowly and entered but nothing would've prepared her for what she saw. "Get the hell off him!" Kelly yelled.


It was 6.30 in the morning when a jet black car drove towards the chaotic world St Trinians. It looked like a normal car from the outside; if you had a quick peek inside it you would think that it was nothing special. But if you took a closer look at what the buttons did you would see that it was far from normal. If you thought that it was some sort of spy car that you would be surprisingly right. But if you thought it was 007's new spy car then you would be very wrong. You would be wrong for many reasons but the two main reasons are that 007 prefers Aston Martins and the spy who drove this car was Agent J. She was one of the most talented spies in Europe and she was returning to the one place that she called home. The car pulled up outside the vandalised front doors of St Trinians. The driver stepped out of her car with a smile plastered on her tired face. She looked like she had spent most of her time working, maybe that was why she had come to St Trinians. The local village people knew St Trinians well for having wild parties, they had heard it from the men who had been invited and attended them. The daring driver also had a tan that would make any girl jealous, she had got that from all the time she spent chasing criminals in hot foreign countries. This spy looked like she had done her research on St Trinians because she was wearing St Trinian uniform but with her own twist like most of the girls did. She flicked open the boot of her car and took out her luggage. She didn't have much, but if she was a spy she would have to travel lightly. She only had a small holdall and a hockey stick in her hands with a small bow on it. She stepped from the outside world into hell. For some where so wild it was so quiet, a little too quiet.

The spy had her suspicions about the level of the noise. The suspicions where soon put to rest when she saw the state of the place,

"They must have had a party." She mumbled to her self, there were some students starting to snore loudly. The spy girl tip toed past them; clearly she didn't want to be caught... yet. She soon stood at the bottom of the main staircase; she took a deep breath and started to climb them avoiding the holes.

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

Four.

She was soon on the second floor and walking towards the head girl's dorm. Her heels clicked and echoed down the halls. When she had reached her destination she placed her hand on the door handle. She twisted it slowly to avoid making any sound; she wanted to surprise the head girl. Agent J left her holdall outside the room but kept the hockey stick with her and then slipped in through the inch she had made by opening the door. The room was as black as her spy car but Agent J could make out objects that were sitting in the room. She focused her eyes onto the double bed; she could make out two figures lying within the sheets. "Wow Fritton haven't you been a busy girl," she joked, not bothering to keep her voice down. One of the figures sat up at the mention of the name Fritton, the other one started rubbing its arm to carm it down abit,

"I swear I heard Kelly," said a voice that sounded like Annabelle,

"You was dreamin' 'cause Kels in frenchie land 'member the email she sent ya. Just go back to sleep," mumbled a man's voice. Kelly could feel her body burn with rage; her eyes became balls of fire. She couldn't brace herself for what she might see, this wasn't the welcome she had expected or wanted. Kelly rammed her fist onto the light switch. As Kelly's eyes adjusted to the pool of light that had filled the room she saw what she had feared. The heat of her dark brown eyes attracted Flash's pupils,

"Get the hell off him!" Kelly yelled as she forced back the prickling sensation of her tears,

"Now Kel I know wha' this may look like. But it aint what you fink, I swear" Flash said trying to convince Kelly,

"Don't. I know your games and can't believe I fell for them" Kelly admitted, she knew coming back to tell Flash how she really felt was a bad idea,

"Kel it's you I love and ya no tha'"

"Bet you said that to Fritton and the other girls!" Kelly ran out of the room and sprinted to the roof. Her tears couldn't be held in much longer and while she was at St Trinians her emotions were not. She crawled into a corner on the roof and let her emotions pour out of her. Kelly wouldn't have been as upset as she was now if it had been somebody else in bed with Flash, but she knew how Flash worked and she knew Flash was using Annabelle for sex. The squeaking of the floorboards in the corridor behind the entrance to the roof could be heard. Kelly dried her eyes and thanked the invention of water proof mascara. She stood up, smoothed her skirt down and look upon her home. The door was carefully slid open to allow Flash through. He approached Kelly and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kelly flinched and shrugged it off,

"Common Kel, don't be like tha',"

"I don't what you touching me or any of the girls" Kelly said in her old 'I don't mix business with pleasure' voice, "I can't even look you in the eye without feeling sick!" Flash spun Kelly around,

"I know I've fucked fings up because of sex but it wa' only 'Belle not like it wa' wif the Totties,"

"'Belle happens to be my best mate and you've messed her about!" Kelly was getting angrier and angrier, "What do you take me for?" Flash shrugged, "To hell with you!"

"To hell with me?" Flash repeated,

"Yeah, I never wanna see your face again. I loved you, but then you pull a stunt like this! I thought you loved me back but I was wrong. Get the hell of out of here; you are no longer welcome around St Trinians." Kelly turned her back on Flash and strode towards the door,

"Wha' we share aint no ordinary ya know Kel" Flash called after Kelly,

"I feel the same until you go and stab my heart." Kelly picked up the hockey stick she had leant against the wall and walked off to find Annabelle. Kelly wasn't mad at Annabelle because Annabelle was an innocent victim who Flash had preyed upon.

Kelly found Annabelle in the dorm surrounded by the girls. They had woken up to find Annabelle crying into her pillow on her old bed. Kelly entered the dorm unnoticed it wasn't until she cleared her throat that Agent J was noticed.

"Kelly!" the twins greeted in unison, they ran up and hugged Kelly tightly,

"Hello girls brought a prezzy for ya." Kelly handed them the hockey stick that was the one she had always used in hockey matches when she still attended St T's,

"'Belle I'm not mad at you, I know what he's done because he's tried it with me for years." Kelly reassured Annabelle,

"B-b-but it t-takes t-two to t-t-tango," Annabelle stuttered, she felt like she had betrayed Kelly. Kelly walked over towards Annabelle and gave her a hug,

"It's ok; I know what it's like." Kelly whispered in Annabelle's ear, a creaking door interrupted the hug,

"Common Kel, how we gonna solve this if we're both as stubban 'as each other? You know 'ow I feel and I know 'ow you feel. I know us 'ave argued for hour's ova somfing dumb and I know I get cocky. And when ya hit I laugh and tell ya 'Bitch go run us a bath'" Flash blurted out,

"So you wanna play it like that do you? Well guess what baby I can hit back! I've done it before and believe me I'll do it 100 times again, so just leave me alone!" Kelly yelled back, forgetting about the St Trinians in the room. Kelly stood up and walked to the door,

"Where the fuck are you goin' naw?" Asked Flash,

"I love you Flash, which is why I'm leaving." Kelly said as she left the room to get her holdall. Once she had found it she took it to her car. Kelly was about to climb in her car and leave but there were things at St Trinians that kept pulling her back. The whole school had gathered outside, Kelly looked at each face. She was starting to soften up, until she saw Flash. Kelly Jones turned her back on her home. She couldn't stay were she had witness the man she loves take advantage of her best mate. She climbed in her car and sped off making sure the girls or Flash weren't following her. Kelly didn't when she would return to St Trinians, but she knew she would return one day. She couldn't keep away from St Trinians forever. St Trinians always had and will draw it's previous students back in one way or another.

* * *

**Like it or hate it?**


End file.
